


Marking His Territory

by TheSkarsguardian



Category: Actor RPF, Hemlock Grove RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, Kink, Slapping, Watersports, golden showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkarsguardian/pseuds/TheSkarsguardian
Summary: Just a very quick little blurb based on a prompt I received so it's short





	Marking His Territory

At the party, you had been overly flirty with some of the cute guests who were paying attention to you. It wasn't something you thought that Bill even noticed but as usual, he had been keeping an eye on you because he was fond of doing that. He always knew when you were breaking the rules when you two were out even if he didn't immediately call you on it. Sometimes he would wait for a few days and surprise you with a punishment or two because you'd thought you'd gotten away with something you hadn't actually gotten away with but, near the end of the night you caught a glimpse from him and you knew you were in for trouble when you got home.

As soon as you were in the front door he grabbed your arm and started to drag you up towards the bedroom. He was staying silent and you couldn't resist his much stronger grasp over your own so you had no choice but to follow, not that you didn't want to, you always liked when he did this. You tried to play dumb like you had no idea that what you had been doing at the party would upset him but you'd done it on purpose feeling that you wanted a bit of attention from him that night and you knew this was one of the easiest ways to get it. When you were in the bedroom he shoved you down to the floor on your knees.

"What was it I saw you doing with those guys tonight?" he asked.

"Nothing, we were just talking," You said and though all of that was the truth you had been very flirty, putting your hands on their arms and chest playfully as you laughed at their stupid jokes. Drawing attention to yourself so he'd know. He growled and grabbed your hair roughly, forcing you to look up at him.

"What did I say about that?"

"Ow...it was just harmless fun!" You whined loudly being a brat for the sake of it. He gave you a nice slap across the face after letting go of your hair and you whined, feeling your arousal grow quite quickly with that. You loved to see him dominant and jealous. As if any other guy had a chance of stealing you away.

"You're mine, I thought I've made that clear." He insisted.

"But-"

"But nothing, maybe it's time to show you how much you belong to me." He replied then grabbed you by your hair again, dragging you into the bathroom. You squealed as you scrambled to keep up with him, to prevent your hair from being pulled too much. "Strip and get in the tub."

"What...why?" You whined.

"Are you fucking serious right now? Talking back to me?" He warned. You didn't know what he had planned but you nodded and slid out of your dress, underwear and shoes, then got in the tub like he asked shivering a bit in the cold air. He motioned for you to get on your knees and you did looking up at him curiously. He stepped over to the tub and unzipped his pants, to which you instantly opened your mouth in response to.

"Oh no, that's not what's happening here, little girl," He said reaching to grab your hair with one hand as he got his cock out with another moving it close to your lips. You whined and tried to get him in your mouth but he shoved you back. You slipped a bit and as you tried to get back into position you were somewhat surprised as he started to piss on you. You cried out in shock, disgust and humiliation though you knew better than to move away and anger him more. "That's right, baby girl, marking my territory so all those boys know who you belong to."

You whined softly, part of you finding this horrible as well as arousing. It was degrading but it at the same time it was so wrong that it just felt right. The whole symbolic ownership territorial thing that you really couldn't get enough of when it came to him. As he finished you got back to your knees, staying there, shivering as you looked at him pathetically. He laughed and shook his head.

"Get cleaned up," He ordered and snapped his fingers at you, "We can finish this once you're done." With that he turned and left the bathroom and you watched for a moment before carefully getting to your feet and starting the shower. You didn't exactly know what he meant by that but if this was any indication of how the rest of the night was going to go it would certainly be a nice hard fucking to remind you where your place was in this relationship.


End file.
